Dalton Drabbles
by Maleighe
Summary: Dalton Drabbles Based on Cp Coulter's Dalton. Different Pairings. Jogan Rane, etc. All from my tumblr. Review, enjoy and prompt!
1. Easter

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Dalton drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Rane Easter

Shane loved Easter.

He loved Easter so much, he decided to send Reed on an Easter egg hunt while he prepared everything for their date later. He gave Reed the first clue and told him to report back once he solved the puzzle.

Once Reed had left, Shane prepared the last egg, which would be on the table, with the decorations.

Reed came back, looking puzzled. Shane thought he must have solved the clue. Perfect.

"Did you have fun today, Reed?. I made dinner for us." Reed looked exhausted as he sat down to the table.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. And I only got one injury!" Reed lifted his finger to show a colorful bandage on the tip of it.

_Here goes nothing,_ Shane thought.

"So, did you solve the clue?"

"I did. I don't quite understand it, though." Reed pulled out all the letters and rearranged them in the right order. "It says _Look inside the egg. _I looked in every egg, I don't get it." Shane had to contain himself from laughing.

"Did you check the egg on the table?" Reed got up from his seat to take the egg off the table and open it. Reed gasped as he saw the object inside. Reed turned around and Shane was on one knee.

"Reed, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, officially. Will you marry me?" Shane waited for an answer, as Reed stared at the tiny ring that came from the egg.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Reed placed the ring on his finger and bent down to give Shane a kiss.

Did Shane mention he _loves_ Easter?


	2. Cough Syrup

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Dalton drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Shane looked down at the bottle in his hand.

He wondered how much was too much. How much would kill him? How much would numb him from his pain?

He couldn't deal with it anymore.

Reed had left one year ago today. Some sort of 'freak accident'. At least that's what the doctor said.

He faked a smile and pretended everything was well lately.

It wasn't.

The closer today approached, the more Shane contemplated joining Reed.

So this is where he is today. Sitting on the cold tiles of _their _bathroom. The ring he was planning on giving Reed, still in his pocket.

It hadn't left his pocket since Reed died.

Shane unscrewed the lid and took a few gulps of the contents. Shane grimaced at the taste. He took a few more sips, hoping it was enough.

He set the bottle down, and went to lay on _their _bed. He grabbed the picture of himself and Reed, clutching it to his chest. He kept his hand on the ring in his pocket, thinking of Reed.

As he faded into unconsciousness, he heard a familiar tune in his head.

_One more spoon of cough syrup, now._

_One more spoon of cough syrup, now._


	3. Stunning

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Dalton drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Rane; One of them staring at the other interacting with other people, etc.

Reed and Shane entered Windsor commons after all their afternoon classes were over. They plopped down on the couch to enjoy some time together before any of the conspirators interrupted. They cuddled together and had just gotten comfortable when the Tweedles burst through the doors and came bounding over to Reed and Shane.

"We need to steal the Dormouse away for a bit, little bat." The blond twins smiled at Shane, while dragging Reed away to the other side of the room.

Shane couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend.

Reed was _stunning. _

The way Reed's curls fell perfectly on his angelic face. The way his big brown eyes sparkled as he spoke. The way his uniform seemed to always be pristine. The way his hands moved animatedly as he answered the twins. The perfect shape of his lips.

Shane couldn't believe Reed was _his_.


	4. I Won't Give Up

AN: Hi! These are all reposted from my tumblr. maleighe(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Just a bunch of Dalton drabbles that were prompted! Enjoy! Review! Prompt!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Cp Coulter does!

Prompt: Logan asks Julian out

Logan walked into Julian's hospital room days after the accident with a guitar hanging on his back. He plopped himself down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Julian's hand.

"I know I've been ignoring you the past few days, but I've just needed time to think. I came to a conclusion, and I'd like you to listen."

The brunet sat attentively as the blond got ready to perform. He was in awe as the musician put everything into the song. He was _feeling_.

"_When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>Well there's so much they hold"<em>

Logan now knew all too well what those brown eyes held. They held pain, heartbreak, and secrets. All because of him.

"_And just like them old stars_  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?"<em>

Julian was like no other. And as he matured, his uniqueness increased.

"_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up.<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find"<em>

He would wait for Julian. No matter where he went, friend or more, he'd be there for Julian.

"'_Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up"<em>

Julian was a star. And everything going on around them is going to take tons of work to get through, but they'd do it.

Together.

Because it was worth it.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_  
><em>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am"<em>

Logan owes to Julian to try. He'd never thought of his best friend that way, and it would take an adjustment. It would risk everything they have, but Logan didn't care at the moment.

He was lost in Julian's deep brown eyes.

Logan finished the song with more emotion than he thought he could give, all while staring into those beautiful eyes.

Logan grabbed Julian's hand again and pecked Julian on the cheek.

"I realized I can't live without you, and that I want to try this," Logan's eyes darted between the two of them and their interlocked hands. "_Us._"

Julian just settled his head onto the taller boy's shoulder, silently agreeing with him.


	5. Call Me Maybe

Carly wasn't really sure what to expect when she got onto set for her "Call Me Maybe" music video. She just expected to fing a cute guy as the guy she was after and go from there.

She was not, however, expecting to find Julian Larson on set.

At first she just thought he was here watching. Then, he found out he was her co-star. She couldn't believe herself. He was the hottest guy in Hollywood.

Now she knew it was going to be a great day. She thought maybe she could even leave set today with a date with Julian Larson.

She walked over to the director to find out what she would be doing today. She zoned out for a bit while her eyes drifted to Julian. She saw him in a hushed conversation with a tall blond. She guessed he was just someone else on set, or maybe a friend of his. She checked him out and saw that he wasn't bad looking either.

After the director finished talking, she walked over to the two boys to introduce herself. When she walked over, the boys didn't break up their hushed conversation. Carly cleared her throat to grab their attention.

They were startled by the sudden noise and looked at Carly.

"Hi, I'm Carly." She extended her hand to the blond first. He just stared at her hand, not making a move to shake it. She moved to Julian instead. He shook her hand, using his other hand to playfully smack the other boy on the arm

"Be nice." He sent daggers to the blond. "I'm Julian, but I think you already knew that, Carly." Carly blushed at the way he said her name.

They chatted for a bit, even flirting at times. With every passing second, the blond seemed to get more and more agitated. Eventually he got up and left.

The other two followed suite, Carly to go get ready and Julian to go after the boy.

The shooting was pretty typical. Looking out the window at the hot guy. Washing a car to get his attention. Fantasy scene. Singing to the hot guy. She even added her own twist at the end by writing her number down on a little piece of paper to give to Julian.

What wasn't typical was when Carly turned around to find Julian giving his number to the guitarist, telling him to call him sometime. She must of missed that part when the director was explaining what was going to happen.

She was a little disappointed, and when the director yelled cut, she made her way off set. She saw Julian dash off set, too, dragging the blond somewhere with him.

Carly packed her things up, and decided to give it one last chance. She had the little slip of paper tucked in her pocket hoping to give it to Julian. She made her way to where she last saw him and stopped in her tracks.

She saw Julian with the blond boy pressed against the wall, Julian kissing his way down the blond's neck. The lond pulled Julian back up and attached their lips together in a sloppy kiss. They pulled apart moments later, and Carly thought she could hear the blond murmur 'mine'

Carly pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and ripped it up, deciding not to interrupt them. He looked pretty happy where he was at the moment.


End file.
